


你好！吉祥物

by Snowyyin



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这所有的一切都起源于超人发现他和露易丝莲恩的亲密度似乎和他和蝙蝠的亲密值成正比关系，于是蝙蝠成为了恋爱吉祥物。</p><p>配对：超蝠</p><p>等级：全年龄</p><p>风格：轻松日常吧大概</p>
            </blockquote>





	你好！吉祥物

你好！吉祥物-（搬运我前几天写的文）

 

1，

“Superman?” 

“Superman?”

黑发的女战神有些疑惑的叫着现在正在神游的男人，最近这个男人似乎总是会陷入到莫名的沉思里。突然回过神的男人有些诧异的看着其他人，然后迅速反应过来用着他似乎一直在思考会议问题的声音说着：”没有问题，我可以负责34-B区的调查。”

然后他预料里的冰冷声音就从会议桌的另一端飘荡了过来,"Superman, 你最近工作的状态实在是让我担心你究竟有没有把心放在联盟。”蝙蝠轻轻地敲着桌面，整个联盟也就他能这个样跟超人一起工作。似乎超人在他眼里永远不是那个可以上天入地的大英雄，而是个刚去部队报告的愣头青。

"对不起。我刚才是在考虑之前我们清理过的区域是不是和这一次的问题有联系，Bat。”一本正经的借口，超人说得自然冠冕堂皇。

"这两个问题产生的原因完全没有任何联系。至于你，Superman。”蝙蝠发出了一声微不可闻的一声哼:”倒真是长进了不少。”

"长进？这不公平！我上次也是因为工作走神了，你结果只是瞪了我一眼。"半仰在椅子上的闪电一说出来这话就后悔了，因为这一次除了蝙蝠之外连超人都在斜睨着他 而钢骨好像还叹了口气。他刚理解到蝙蝠那句话是句不折不扣的讽刺，而自己貌似无意间拆了蝙蝠的台子。幸亏蝙蝠没有挖苦他的打算，而是直接在几句话之后结束了会议。

"嘘~” 闪电一离开会议室就瞬间冲到了观望台吐了一口长气，最近的每次会议他都心惊胆战的。他一直向往着温馨和谐的气氛，然而超人和蝙蝠让他这个梦想幻灭了。这两个家伙之间总是有种莫名的剑拔弩张的气氛，这个状况最近好像还越来越糟糕了。蝙蝠对超人的讽刺频率和程度在明显加剧，而超人不知道为什么却完全无动于衷。这种不和谐的反应让闪电觉得更加不知所措了。他喝了一大口柠檬可乐，晃晃了头觉得还是思考下没有任务的自己这两天吃什么比较容易。

而在会议室里整理资料的蝙蝠此刻看着超人，说出了小半个月以来他说过不下十次的话：”我对身边一直有一个外星人守着可没有什么好感，Superman。你难道就没有自己的事情做吗？”而超人似乎像没有听到一样自顾自的问已经想用文件扔他的蝙蝠:”Bat,一会儿要一起吃饭吗？昨天新来的厨师似乎是米其林级别的。" 再好也比不过阿福，蝙蝠在心里默默的回了一句还是接受了这个让他烦躁的邀约。毕竟他要是推掉了这个，不知道超人又要找些什么稀奇古怪的理由跟他相处。他一度怀疑是超人受到了什么感染，结果测试结果正常。超人给他的理由是作为联盟两个元老级人物需要有更加融洽的关系，天知道那个外星人到底是在发什么疯。他觉得作为蝙蝠，他已经和超人够融洽了。

于是超人和全身写着不情愿的蝙蝠就这样去了会餐区，并且用他们之间诡异的气场成功的驱散了正试图和黑金丝雀搭话的绿箭和一干人等。

这一场午饭简直让人窒息，虽然两位当事人像是完全没有感觉。闪电应该由衷感谢他天赐的速度让他避过了这一劫，不然早已幻灭的他估计这次该向上帝祈祷了。

 

2，

超人和蝙蝠的关系怎么样? 如果就这个问题在联盟问一圈可以有很多答案。有些觉得他们是一起出生入死过的好兄弟。有些觉得蝙蝠大概对超人有成见，毕竟超人对于地球人来说过于强大而且不好控制。而蝙蝠对超人的态度明显说明了一切。还有非常小的一部分奇怪群众貌似对这两位他们仰慕的超级英雄之间的关系抱有非常特别的幻想。

超人是不知道蝙蝠怎么想这个问题，反正他是把这个沉默寡言以讽刺他为某种乐趣的男人当成好朋友来看待的。作为超人似乎不会觉得任何人是强大的，但超人的确认为蝙蝠是强大的。那个裹在黑色披风下的男人似乎永远无所畏惧而且不会迷茫。他不会忘记很久之前联盟还没有完全成立， 而他们还没有认识多久的一次任务里所有其他成员都中招了。是这个唯一没有超能力的人类不眠不休最终突出重围救了他们。他永远记得他在昏迷中刚睁开眼就看到的这个男人伸过来的手和飘舞着的黑色披风，那是身为超人他第一次感觉到了其他人经常在自己身上得到的感觉。这个男人是他在一生里第一个承认的朋友，也可能是最好的那一个了。

而最近自己的一系列古怪行为希望不会让蝙蝠觉得自己是个怪胎，虽然自己可能早已经被定义为怪胎了。至于蝙蝠会不会因此和他绝交，他倒是真的不担心，毕竟他们现在的相处模式在有些人看来大概已经算是有仇了。

他知道蝙蝠喜欢清静，最近一直跟着蝙蝠的自己八成早就被放进了那个男人的围剿名单。事情会变成这样，要追究到大概一个月之前。事情是怎么发生的他并不明白，但他在几次尝试之后得出了一个结论- 克拉克肯特和露易丝莲恩的亲密程度和他和蝙蝠的亲密程度成正比关系。在超人得出这个伟大的结论之后，我们让人恐惧，让人战栗的黑骑士就变成了他眼里世界上最伟大的恋爱吉祥物了。并且经超人认证和蝙蝠相关的物品虽然没有本人效果显著但也有着一定的成效。

而不知道已经被当成吉祥物的蝙蝠现在严肃的咀嚼着，似乎他要用自己的胃来分析食品构成而不是吃饭。

超人看看他对面的男人，苦笑了一下。蝙蝠觉得这是自己人生第三次最漫长的一顿饭，而前两次最 也是和对面那个蓝眼睛。

 

 

3，

一个月前的某个午夜，超人在蝙蝠失去动力装置并且负伤的情况下直接把他横抱在怀里飞到了孤独堡垒。小腿胫骨螺旋性骨折，脾脏轻度出血，轻度脑震荡和一定程度的不明物质毒性感染。超人感觉有种莫名的恼怒，为什么这个人总是觉得他自己不会受伤!? 他毕竟只是个普通人类，他难道不知道他是可以死在这些一次次损耗着他的生命的伤口之下的吗!? 但超人什么都没有说，在他第一次和蝙蝠相遇就被直接轰出哥谭的那个夜晚他就明白了这个男人的性格。他无法改变这个男人，这个哥谭的男人注定会伤痕累累。他只是希望他可以帮这个男人挡下所有无法消去的和会夺去其性命的伤口就够了。他看着已经睡着的人，在堡垒的另一边安静的守着。

蝙蝠被他救了之后的那几天，态度倒是对他好了很多。当然好了很多这个概念是建立在一直在蝙蝠嘲讽绝技攻击下存活的超人身上的。这种对其他人完全不明显的改变 明显的简直像直接扔到了他脸上的考试答案。

而我们的小记者克拉克肯特也终于感到了一种改变，一种美好的春天气息终于降临在他的世界里。那天之后的第二天，露易丝莲恩在抢到了一个新闻之后直接跳进了克拉克的怀里，当然到这里克拉克还没有意识到一切的联系性。

露易丝莲恩可以说是他美国梦里的梦中情人，这个来自堪萨斯小镇的迷路小伙子刚到大都会工作的那天 就是被这位容姿焕发的漂亮姑娘给带到办公大楼的。随后小伙子知道这个美丽善良的姑娘还是自己的同事，而且工作能力简直无人可匹敌。紧跟着的剧情自然而然变成了清新自然的都市言情剧，小伙子爱上了这位姑娘。可惜的是，这么好的姑娘当然不会只有他一个暗恋者，况且这个姑娘还是个工作狂。

他知道自己没有任何优势，除非让超人来帮他。露易丝只把他当成一个朋友，而且在几年前的一次采访任务的途中他们遭遇的抢劫事件估计已经让露易丝把他定义成了一个需要她保护的柔弱善良的乡下小伙子了。当时被抢劫的他们被逼在巷子里，露易丝在反抗中让跌倒的歹徒开了枪。子弹向着他们冲过来，而克拉克选择了晕倒然后成功的吓走了大都会好心的歹徒。露易丝在检查了他没事儿之后听到了他只是被吓晕了的回复，在难以置信的又一次询问之后就自己转身出去了。坐在地上的小记者看了看露易丝的背影又瞅了瞅自己攥在手心里的子弹，愁苦的笑了一下。（注：抢劫情节来源于里夫版超人电影第一部）

所以当露易丝跳进他怀里的时候，他觉得简直受宠若惊而且不可思议。但是他只当是露易丝情绪过于激动罢了。他完全没有办法多想，因为唯一可以让露易丝涌出少女情怀的大概只有那个经常飞在大都会上空的外星佬了。他突然觉得世间最大的距离大概就是露易丝和他之间的距离了。

然而小记者的好运比他想的要持久，露易丝和他被委派了同一个采访任务。任务很成功，而露易丝破天荒的请他吃了他一直渴望的烛光晚餐，虽然是同事版本的但也足够让他吃惊了。

"Hi~Clark，晚上有空吗？”半个月前露易丝微笑的问着他，”想去看电影吗？”克拉克终于意识到他的运气未免太好了，他什么都没有做 而露易丝对他的态度的确亲近了很多。周围几道仇视的目光让他终于开始思考这个问题，难道露易丝发现他是超人了？毕竟露易丝的观察力敏锐的异于常人。然而那场电影送露易丝回家之后，他确定他的伪装还没有被识破。所以这真的只是自己开运了？他想着最近的异常的改变，异常的只有两个人-蝙蝠和露易丝。而且露易丝的不寻常发生在蝙蝠之后，而蝙蝠的不寻常是可以解释的。他还清楚的记得快二十天前他拖着蝙蝠去一起吃了一顿晚饭，结果那之后露易丝就请他吃了饭。而电影难道是因为他和蝙蝠两个人单独看的一个Q5-星石群毒物分析纪录片吗？

我们了不起的小记者克拉克在他天马行空的脑洞下终于得出了一个神奇的结论- 那就是蝙蝠给他在恋爱上带来了不可思议的好运。

 

4，

果然，在第三顿史上最漫长会餐之后。风和日丽，暖风吹拂着的大都会的露天餐厅里我们又一次看到了小记者的身影，不同的是他身边还有有一个堪比娇花的姑娘。露易丝今天问他要不要一起吃饭，他就把露易丝带到了这个街角餐厅。斜对面就可以看到公园那边刚绽放没有多久的一大片风信子，淡淡的香气飘到街上又被风带的更远。

"Clark。带女朋友了？今天可以送你甜点喽~”一个有着雀斑的年轻人乐呵呵的问着克拉克，克拉克可是他这里的老顾客。一直以来他都是一个人到这里来吃饭，今天倒领了个这么漂亮的姑娘，这可是件新鲜事儿。我们的小记者的耳朵刷一下就红了，现在正手忙脚乱乱的解释着：”不，不是。不是我的女朋友。Ackles.” 

阿克斯 明显还没有打算放过这个现在看上去非常有趣的常客，金绿色的眼睛里露出恶作剧的光芒：”怎么？这么好的小姐你还看不上吗？” Rao! 克拉克觉得自己一定是以前小费给得太少了。他呼的放下了餐单，一脸慌张的盯着露易丝说：”不！你很好！是我不行。” 而露易丝被她这个紧张过头的大个子朋友直接逗乐了，她看着克拉克说：”Clark. 你不要这么说自己，你是个很好的人。”然后露易丝直接开始点餐，善解人意的给了克拉克一个平复情绪的时间。

这场午餐克拉克不太清楚自己到底吃了什么，他的注意力全程都放在了露易丝吃东西的表情和阳光下她头发上闪耀着的光芒里了。他发现蝙蝠和露易丝好像都有一个小小的习惯，就是咀嚼的时候左边的嘴角会无意识的微微勾起。他又莫名的想到一个场景，就是小记者克拉克和哥谭蝙蝠侠在大都会街角餐厅一起吃午饭的场景。这个场景简直太扯了。小记者被自己的想象力逗得噗嗤一声笑了出来，露易丝一脸好奇的看着他。反应过来的小记者楞了一下，而附近刚从滑板上飞出去的红头发年轻人成功的救了他的场。年轻人的同伴笑着把那个年轻人从地上拉起来，拍着手说:”Wally。你这平地摔的本事是越来越厉害了。哈哈哈！” 

"Clark。看不出来你倒是挺幸灾乐祸呐~” 露易丝叉起一小块酥皮，调侃着对面那个极其容易害羞的男人。又红了脸的克拉克低下了头赶紧吃起了自己的午饭，原来他今天吃的是香煎三文鱼。

小记者的下午风平浪静，他打开了自己的电脑桌面，一个硕大的蝙蝠标志出现在屏幕上。这并不是克拉克的电脑中毒了，而是他发现蝙蝠相关的东西都继承了恋爱吉祥物的属性。让他有蝙蝠周边都是吉祥物这个想法的原因来自于蝙蝠帽子事件。

大概是十几天前，他去哥谭采访后戴着被送的蝙蝠帽子就回到了办公室，而这是因为他完全忘记了他还带着个帽子。露易丝一看到到他就扑了过来，接近于喊着的对他说着：”天哪！Clark！你看着太可爱了。” 克拉克那时才突然想起自己还戴着一个蝙蝠帽子。他看着眼前像一只小鸟一样的露易丝不禁想如果蝙蝠的幸运作用不是只对自己，一定比外面那些恋爱晶石之类的东西更可以造福大众。克拉克肯特真的在自己的前几次成功推理下把自己定位成了克拉克福尔摩斯了，以至于他完全忽略了另一种可能性。就是蝙蝠帽子实际上就是有着一对儿尖耳朵的黑色帽子，你可以说它是蝙蝠帽子但你更可以说它是一顶猫耳帽子。所以，露易丝之所以说了那句话真不是因为蝙蝠帽子。她和其他同事眼里的克拉克只是戴着猫耳和眼镜的一个长相漂亮容易害羞的年轻男人。这就不难解释为什么几个负责东亚区域的年轻女孩当时直接拿出了手机。可惜克拉克并没有看到这一切，因为他已经是他自己脑子里的大侦探克拉克了。而这一切最终导致克拉克肯特成为了一个大家眼里的哥谭蝙蝠迷弟。

而现在蝙蝠迷弟克拉克被另一位迷弟兴奋的问着:”Clark. 明天哥谭有一个蝙蝠侠周边交流会，听说有很多有趣的东西。” 吉米其实之前并看不上蝙蝠。毕竟他的大都会已经有了一个让他崇拜的超人，而且还有其他那么多酷炫的超能力英雄。直到他在哥谭被蝙蝠开着一辆他无法用语言形容的蝙蝠车救了之后，他整个人就彻底沦陷了。克拉克现在则是对会有蝙蝠出现的一切地方来者不拒，毕竟谁也不会拒绝幸运这个美好的东西。

 

5，

哥谭的清晨有些冷，但是陆续到来的人们却用热情把夏天提前带到了会场。

误会，不解，背弃，哥谭甚至无数次差点杀了这个暗夜骑士。男人却从未离弃过这座城，也许他早就把生命浸透进了哥谭城的大街小巷和高楼矮屋之间了。蝙蝠虽然从来没有把自己定义为一个英雄，但在很多哥谭人的的眼里他已经是了。不止一个哥谭的孩子把这个最开始他们恐惧的男人画成了他们美术课上的守护天使，也许那个男人可能更乐意被称呼为哥谭恶魔。这位长着尖角的黑翼守护天使现在褪去了黑色的羽毛和所有的盔甲，我们只能看到一个男人陷在自己宽大的床里，浓密而纤长的睫毛轻轻地抖动了一下。哥谭的黎明开启了，而蝙蝠浅浅的睡着了。

会场里人声鼎沸，来自不同的年龄和职业的人们在这里交流着，买卖着他们自己创作的东西。吉米现在就像是一头脱缰的野马，整个人到处跑着。一会儿拿起一个抱枕，一会儿又举起一个马克杯，每拿起一个东西就兴奋的喊克拉克过来看。名侦探克拉克现在已经确定蝙蝠绝对早就是吉米心里的NO.1了，看看他两眼放光的那个样子。如果克拉克看得见自己的话，就不会在心里调侃吉米了。这绝对是发现克拉克就是超人的不二机会，他的双眼现在简直就是热视线模式。作为一个黑胶唱片迷，真的没有比发现一张镂空雕刻了蝙蝠的黑胶唱片更让人激动的了。制作人别出心裁的把它做成一个挂钟，而且竟然只要35美金。克拉克基本是把钱扔给了摊主，从另一双即将伸过来的手下抢走了钟 跑向了正在嚷嚷的吉米。吉米手里正拿着一个蝙蝠探照灯跟摊主讨价还价。这个灯很多细节都做得不对，克拉克直接把所有的细节问题甩给了络腮胡大叔。络腮胡一脸诧异继续争论着结果被塞进了一个手机，手机照片清晰的证明了克拉克所说的一切。吉米一脸羡慕的在旁边威胁着：”他可是采访过Batman的人！你最好明白。” ”行了行了。我十五美金卖给你行不行，快把照片收起来。” 从七十到十五，吉米高兴的把灯放进了袋子。

"Clark。你细节记得可真清楚。”吉米边往另一个摊位走边夸奖着克拉克。克拉克想说他不知道被那个灯召唤过几次了，他明明又不是什么阿克汉姆跑出来的。何况有一次被精神控制的他被蝙蝠的大剂量氪石粉末击中后，在那个灯旁边呆了快一个晚上。世界上没有谁比他更清楚蝙蝠探照灯的正版到底该长什么样子了。

吉米已经不知道跑到哪里了，克拉克则被他无意间撇到的一幅挂着的画彻底拉回了思维。那是一副掩埋在一堆画中间的画。RAO！这幅画要是被蝙蝠看到，摊主和自己大概都会被干掉。超人，对，就是他自己牢牢的把蝙蝠按在蝙蝠车前盖上。蝙蝠的衣服，呃，明显是被自己撕的破烂不堪，那被自己抬起的右腿上基本只有靴子了。而自己像个丧心病狂的/色/魔/一样笑着，RAO。。。克拉克看见了蝙蝠头盔里那个墨蓝色的眼睛里甚至溢满了泪水，而他们的下半身。。。明显是连接在一起的。。。他盯着那幅画，觉得自己应该做些什么。紧接着他就鬼使神差的决定把那幅画买下来，为了所有人的生命安全 他不能冒着蝙蝠会看到这幅画的风险 把这幅画留在这里。摊主是个年轻的女孩儿，克拉克觉得哥谭的年轻姑娘在某个方面比超人要厉害的多。他把钱放到女孩儿面前，然后用手指着那幅画。是的，他没有办法说出来他要买那幅画，那个自己也参与了的画。女孩顺着他手指得方向看过去，回过头给了克拉克一个意味深长的微笑。然后一句话没有说的把画包起来递给了已经满脸通红的戴眼镜的男人，谁都有自由选择/性/幻/想/对象的权力不是吗。

克拉克拿着画快速的跑遍了整个会场，感谢RAO，他手里这种尺度的是全场唯一的一张。剩下的都是些拥抱什么的，还有几张煽情的公主抱。不过蝙蝠已经被他那么抱过了，要死早就死了。克拉克抱着画，觉得自己应该赶快回家。吉米拎着一堆东西找到了出口处的克拉克，”Clark。你竟然还买了一副画，这边的画都贵的要死。”他好奇的试图把画抽出来结果被克拉克用画直接把手甩了下来。”好了啦。不给看算了，你在Batman这个方面倒是小气的不可思议。”

回到家里的克拉克拿着画想了半天，最后把画小心翼翼的藏到了床底。天知道为什么克拉克会觉得隐匿这幅画的最佳方式是藏在床底，而不是用热视线直接烧掉。刚把画放进去，耳朵里的通讯仪就响了。Rao! 这个时候听到这个声音简直太刺激了，克拉克把水杯里的水不小心抖了一点出去。”Superman。34-B区的调查数据已经分析完毕，资料显示阴影区域无危险性。享受你暂时的假期吧，希望这可以恢复你的注意力。”男人无感情的金属制声音在”滴”的一声后就消失了。克拉克把水喝进了嘴里，决定下午在家里呆就好。毕竟今天早上对克拉克也好，超人也好 都过得简直太惊心动魄了。

不幸的是，夜晚降临。克拉克望着窗外墨蓝色的天空上闪烁着的星光，脑海里又浮现出了那双和夜空一样的眼睛和像星光一样闪烁的眼泪。这一走神再等克拉克回过神竟然就已经到了凌晨。克拉克摇了摇头决定给自己找点事情去做，现在的自己明显是太闲了。接着大都市还在夜游的人们就看到超人从夜空里划过，而瞭望塔里值班的绿灯被自愿加班的超人吓了一跳。

 

6，

"Wonder Women。你有没有觉得Superman最近都怪怪的，准确说是他和Batman之间。”

"看来不是我一个人的错觉啊。” 亚马逊公主看了一眼鹰女，”他最近似乎太黏Batman了对吧？”

"上次在分析厅看见他俩了，Superman看Batman的眼神，我觉得。。。”鹰女突然憋住了，她看见一个黑色的身影从走廊拐角处出现，而那个男人的身后果不其然的飘着一个红披风的蓝大个。

蝙蝠从她俩身边无声息的走过，只点头示了个意。超人一如既往的跟她们俩打了个欢快的招呼，就又跟个蝙蝠身上系着的气球似得飘走了。

险些被自己一口气憋死的鹰女看着越走越远的然后消失的两个身影，如释重负的说：”就是那个眼神！那种满满的期待是怎么回事儿？简直就是恋爱里的少女啊。”

公主若有所思的看着鹰女，然后突然笑了:”Superman不就一直那个样子吗？难不成他还能是爱上Batman了吗？”这是一句半开玩笑的玩笑，因为超人的眼神的确像极了看着她的史蒂夫。而这个玩笑显然也没有被鹰女当成玩笑，她认真的回答着亚马逊公主：”我觉得很有可能。说真的，我很久之前就这么觉得了。”这两位不受普通地球人类规则约束的女战士们突然都觉得她们这个玩笑似的推论说不定就是真相。

不过公主还是发话了：”这不可能吧。Superman要真喜欢谁的话大概也是Lois，这我们都猜得到。况且他和Batman，怎么可能？”然后岔开了话题，”于其想这些有的没的，我跟你说。我最近研究出了一种新的搏击方式，你想陪我练练吗？” 成功被转移了注意力的鹰女跟着黑发的女战神向演武场走去。

而女战神却在默默的想着，她最近要仔细观察观察他俩了。主要是超人，反正蝙蝠基本也没有什么可观察的情绪。她一直觉得超人和露易丝是可能性不大的。她在一次自己的工作里见过那个姑娘，那是个非常值得成为朋友的姑娘，她们那天相处的很愉快也聊到了超人。但戴安娜觉得露易丝对超人的感情跟她对超人的没有什么太大区别，只不过多了很多崇拜罢了。如果超人决定用超人的身份也许还可以成功，但是他似乎并没有那个打算。而且每次听到他提露易丝的时候，她可以感觉他的激动但总觉得缺乏一种真实感。就像超人是认为自己喜欢露易丝，而不是感觉自己喜欢露易丝。反倒是提起蝙蝠的时候喜怒哀乐都真实的无法言喻。她在心里叹了一口气，以前没有注意但是最近的异常让她注意到了，那么她就不可能回避了。她以往所看到的一切也似乎都在证明她的猜想。蝙蝠和超人都是她的朋友，而她觉得他们俩的确也很般配。如果超人真的喜欢蝙蝠，她作为好朋友一定要帮他一把。要不然她这位少根筋的朋友估计这辈子都要打光棍了。

而再一次被迫和超人在一起看资料的蝙蝠并不知道他和超人已经被那位女战神作为重点监测对象了，而且还是被监测有没有成为恋人的可能性。蝙蝠看着背对着他点击着屏幕的超人，在心里哀叹了一声。他真的不明白超人到底是发了什么疯非要和自己绑定了，他觉得这也许是超人对自己长期无意识针对性冷嘲热讽的报复。超人这是准备用近身战术烦死自己吗？好吧，其实自己并没有看上去的那么厌恶，但就是因为不厌恶却让他更排斥。因为不厌恶表明着依赖产生的可能性，他不习惯也不能依赖任何人也许除了阿福还有迪克。他很清楚他只是一个人类，而这意味着每一场战斗他都必须如同赌上性命一般全力以赴，对其他人的依赖只会削弱他的战斗力尤其那个人还是超人。超人，的确是个很有魅力的人。这个发光体吸引了很多人也包括自己。他感觉到了那种吸引，所以他不由的排斥着，这已经成为了他无意识的反应了。

那个男人在战场上简直就像是一个神，蝙蝠永远不会告诉超人这个想法。他其实已经接受超人成为他生命的一部分了，但他自己并没有认知到这个事实。他已经不记得他在之前动力装置失灵从高空坠落的一瞬间轻唤的名字了，那个下意识的呼唤。他只记得自己下一秒就落进了一个人的怀里，这一次他终于没有坠在地上。

 

7，

克拉克肯特看着自己写的专栏整个被佩里否决了有些欲哭无泪，露易丝在旁边安慰着他。”别理他，我们一起加几句话估计就可以了。说真的，我觉得他简直就是在欺负你。”露易丝说着说着似乎就想站起来去和佩里谈谈，克拉克一把拉住了露易丝赶紧说:”没关系的，Lois。我改改就可以了。”

"你脾气真的太好了，Clark。”露易丝有些无奈的看着这个笑着的大男孩。克拉克在她心里一直就是个淳朴的大男孩，即使克拉克比她要大。她一直觉得如果她有一个弟弟的话大概就应该是克拉克这个样子，每一次和他在一起总是不由自主的想照顾他。被当成弟弟的小镇男孩却还在为了露易丝对自己的关心暗暗高兴，他觉得自己的梦中女孩又离自己近了一步。

这时，佩里突然冲到了外面，他大声嚷嚷着:”所有不急着赶工作的人都给我起来，下午我们的大老板要来视察了。”佩里一边来回走着，一边指着垃圾箱接着喊:”都快点给我整理办公室去还有你们自己，你们简直就和这个垃圾桶一样邋遢了。”

"快快快！！！老板高兴了，说不定一直和他约的专访也可以成功了。”佩里一巴掌拍到了还坐着的克拉克背上，”还坐着干嘛？Clark。”

"我的专栏还要重写。”

"Clark。你的专栏已经写得可以了。快行动起来。”

专栏托大老板的福又直接重用，克拉克无奈的感慨有钱能使鬼推磨。而身边的女同事们的踊跃程度似乎有些过头了，是老板又不是什么大明星。对了，他们的大老板是谁来着？布鲁斯韦恩，是这个人。将近一年前这个哥谭富豪收购了星球日报和另外几家不同城市的新闻出版社，然后自然就成了他们的大老板。不过他收购后从来没有现过身，只派了韦恩企业的负责人来致了个意。

下午很快就到了，克拉克看着身边的女同事们似乎只用了一个中午都直接进化成了维密超模，甚至还有两个男同事也看着可以去上电视了。露易丝，显然也没有逃过这一劫。露易丝现在看的非常像个女人，不是说她平时不像个女人而是她现在浑身上下都散发着一种成熟女人的魅力还带着一点锋芒。克拉克除了一次在跟被采访方辩论时见过这样的露易丝之外再也没见过了，他感觉到一种不祥，这是战斗模式的露易丝呀。

大老板在一小群人的簇拥下进来了，他应该刚刚看完下面几层楼。克拉克一下就明白了这位哥谭富豪为什么这么受待见了，第一当然是他有钱，而非常重要的第二是这个男人非常有吸引人的本钱。克拉克记忆里的富豪不知道受了什么东西影响，不是老头就是胖子。走进办公区域的男人明显不是老头，他约莫着只比自己大四五岁。男人更不是个胖子，他身材修长高大，被西装包裹的身体看着非常强壮。头发被发油梳向后面，显得整个人非常干练。他步履轻快稳健的走向佩里，佩里露出一脸难得的微笑着和他握着手。

"抱歉这么晚才来看大家。因为我觉得其实没有什么好视察的，我既然收购了这家报社就说明我相信大家的能力。”大老板顺手就把所有人给夸了，而大家忽略了他第一天缺席的事实直接欣然接受了来自大老板的夸奖。克拉克看着这带着自信笑容的男人不自觉的微微挺起了自己一直驼着的背，男人轻快的声音继续响着:”而今天我看到了大家，也证实了我的想法的确是正确的。” 一阵莫名其妙的掌声响了起来，克拉克觉得人和人之间的差距有时候真的不是差了一点。他开始偷偷的拨弄着自己的电脑，他又不需要跟这男人建立什么关系又何苦听他演讲呐。

男人在极具感染力的滔滔不绝，时间过了有一小会儿。佩里终于问出了自己的问题:”Mr Wayne，我知道您很忙。但是我希望您可以抽空接受我们的专访，大都会的人们都非常想了解您呐~ 您是这么年轻有为。”韦恩先生环顾了一下四周，轻轻地勾起了嘴角:”当然可以。毕竟这里的每一位员工看上去都这么优秀。”他的视线停留到了克拉克和露易丝的那个方向，佩里一眼就看见了鬼鬼祟祟看电脑的员工。”Clark。”佩里用着温柔异常的声音把克拉克吓得直接把电脑切回了主屏幕。

"看来这里还有一位Batman的崇拜者呐~”韦恩老板扬起眉毛对着小记者有些玩味儿的说着。克拉克只觉得莫名的想去死。 ”他之前采访过Batman。”吉米远远的对着他们的老板答了一句。

 

"我倒是和那个哥谭怪人见过好几次面很有点交情，如果你还想见见他我倒是可以帮你约约他。”韦恩老板非常真诚的问着克拉克，远处的吉米望眼欲穿的盯着克拉克似乎如果克拉克敢说不他就敢把克拉克生吞了。克拉克心里有些莫名的异样但也没有那么不识趣，他没必要否决他们的大老板：”那真的太谢谢您了， Mr Wayne。”

韦恩先生回头看着佩里:”那么您推荐哪一位采访我呐？毕竟我是没有办法从他们当中做出选择的。” 这个时候不派出手下大将那什么时候派出，佩里叫出了那个克拉克最不希望听到的名字，”Lois。你来吧。” 露易丝仿佛中奖了一样高兴的雀跃了起来，她刚想向大老板走过去而大老板已经直接走了过来握住了她的手轻轻地亲吻了一下。

"很高兴接受你的采访，Miss Lane。明天下午一点韦恩大宅可以吗？”露易丝和佩里同时点了头。

克拉克想把这个人扔到外太空去，他看着那个男人瞟过来的眼睛，心里轻轻一抽。见鬼，哥谭的男人难道都长着墨蓝色的眼睛吗？

"也很高兴见到你。Mr Kent。”男人眨了眨他墨蓝色的眼睛，小记者的表情看着微微有些僵硬。克拉克已经不想说什么了，这个成功抢夺了露易丝注意力的男人。还有他刚才说什么？他跟蝙蝠熟到已经可以让蝙蝠去见粉丝团了，他是知道这位哥谭富豪有提供资金援助给瞭望塔。但蝙蝠真的就这么不待见自己吗？想想蝙蝠和他在一起的那张冷漠脸，他不禁第二次觉得有钱能使鬼推磨。

韦恩老板已经在一群人的簇拥下离开了办公室接着展开了他的视察之旅并且成功带走了几个佩里的员工。

"天呐！他可真帅！Lois，我太羡慕你了”楼下的薇薇安激动的拉着露易丝上下跳着，完全不像一个四十多岁还穿着快二十厘米高跟鞋的女人。新来的一个小姑娘也在旁边说着:”可不是？这才是真正的钻石王老五啊！真不知道他会挑个什么样的老婆。”露易丝身边越来越多的女同事已经成功把克拉克挤到墙角，现在娱乐版的吉娜正在给露易丝传授什么撩汉神技惹得一群女人咯咯的笑起来。

克拉克现在只能寄希望于露易丝和韦恩不会看对眼了，因为他相信自己毫无胜算。他身边现在只有一个吉米拉着他激动的嚷嚷着一定要带上他去见蝙蝠。太棒了！克拉克郁闷得想着，暗恋对象和小伙伴都被哥谭那两个男人给抢走了，尤其是那个韦恩。他现在只觉得之前的异样已经变成了不可描述的嫉妒。

第二天在露易丝采访结束后，噩耗就传进了克拉克的耳朵里。韦恩大老板约了露易丝吃晚饭，克拉克在还没有消褪的古怪嫉妒里觉得他必须要采取措施了。

 

 

8，

韦恩老板如果知道他的如意算盘是被他自己亲手打歪的，大概会用蝙蝠镖丢死他自己。他为什么会突然去巡察，完全是因为他想让露易丝来采访他。这当然不是因为韦恩大老板的猎艳名单里多了露易丝，而是因为蝙蝠的围剿名单里多了超人。超人最近实在是和他的距离走的太近了，他必须赶快拉大这个距离。所以他想给克拉克找点事情做，他需要去让克拉克感受到危机感进而采取措施，并且把注意力全部放在露易丝身上而不是他身上。不幸的是他千算万算都不会算到，克拉克即将采取的措施就是建立在蝙蝠身上的。我们真正的世界上最伟大的侦探之一就这样成功的把自己送进了想逃离的坑底。

超人今天果然没有来找自己，蝙蝠有些得意的想着。但如果他能预知接下来五分钟之后将会发生什么，他就不会得意了。

超人现在在他自己的休息室里呆着直勾勾的盯着墙壁，他刚刚才做了一个决定。一个即使不会成功也要去试试的决定，反正事情还能变得多糟糕呐？

超人起身了，静静的停了一会然后他慢慢向蝙蝠所在的资料室走过去。蝙蝠不知道超人刚刚做了个什么荒唐的决定，要不然他不会还在原地站着看资料。

超人推开门，蝙蝠抬头望了他一眼接着翻资料。超人吸了一口气然后开口了:”蝙蝠。说真的，我们算是朋友吧？我是认真问这个问题的。”

蝙蝠停了下来，到嘴边的挖苦在看到了超人的眼睛之后就吞了下去。超人的眼睛蓝的出奇，还湿漉漉的全是真诚。他是不是对克拉克的打击太大了，还是他终于让超人无法忍受了。蝙蝠看着这个强大的男人此时有点可怜兮兮的看着自己，不由自主的点了下头。而超人整个人瞬间就鲜活起来了，接着他就问出了那个让蝙蝠被惊吓到的问题。

"我可以吻你吗？”

蝙蝠仿佛石化了，他有些呆愣的看着超人。而超人又重复了一遍刚才的问题: "我可以吻你吗？Bat。”

超人你是终于疯了吗？蝙蝠这样想着也这样说了出去。

"不,Bat。我没疯。可以答应我这个请求但是不要问我为什么吗？如果我们是朋友的话。”

蝙蝠仔细的看了超人一眼，确定他不是在开玩笑之后试图出去却发现唯一的出路被那个发疯的氪星人给堵住了。

"Kal-El。你难道还准备强行做什么吗？” 蝙蝠的尾音有些危险的上扬了。超人迅速闪开了一个通道接着说:”那当然不可能，但是蝙蝠你听我说-----”

"滚！”蝙蝠闪身走到走廊，而超人迅速冲出去准备拉住他，他相信如果他把一切解释清楚的话蝙蝠一定会帮他的。

意外就这么发生了。超人在激动之下显然没有控制好速度而蝙蝠好死不活的又突然转了个身，看蝙蝠的样子似乎是想一拳挥到发神经的超人脸上。正在发生的事实推翻了超人之前的想法，事情的确是可以变得更糟糕的。

而最不幸的大概是路人闪电了，闪电看到了他这辈子都不会忘记的一幕并为此失踪了三天多。他刚刚吃完饭，心情非常愉悦的想去工作一下，他准备先去查阅资料。上天如果再给他一次机会，他宁愿选择节食一辈子也不会选择在那个时候出现在资料室门口。他当时就看见蝙蝠愤怒的试图揍从资料室里冲出来的超人，然后下一幕蝙蝠整个人就被超人压在了墙壁上，而超人就那么吻了上去，正正吻在蝙蝠的嘴唇上。闪电一瞬间捏爆了自己手里的可乐罐，从喉咙里发出了一声呜咽。电光火石里，他突然觉得自己理解了超人和蝙蝠之间那种诡异的不和谐氛围。原来是这么回事儿，超人一直喜欢蝙蝠但一直不被接受，然后超人今天终于决定用强的了。天啊！为什么要自己看到这一幕，闪电其实并不确定自己到底目睹了什么，但是他觉得自己是命不久矣了。

僵硬三人组里的闪电第一个反应过来之后迅速逃离了现场，只留下了一道红色的残影。超人的唇还贴在蝙蝠的唇上，他完全不知道该怎么办了，天知道为什么就这么巧？谁能告诉他该怎么办。蝙蝠的嘴唇和他的人完全不一样，柔软而温暖。不不不，这不是感受被强吻的蝙蝠的嘴唇的时候。超人的心脏剧烈的跳动着，他第一次知道自己的心脏还可以跳的这么快。他的脸正慢慢的变得发烫，事情眼看着就要向着他始料未及的诡异方向发展了。蝙蝠突然弓起一膝撞向了超人的小腹，然后超人微微松了一点劲就被蝙蝠一拳打到了墙上。刚准备开口解释的超人被迎面来的一个抹了氪石粉末的蝙蝠镖逼退了，那个蝙蝠镖半截陷进了墙壁。而蝙蝠在这一会儿功夫，已经彻底消失了。

闪电现在不用担心他是唯一的遇害者了，超人一定会死在他前面。

 

9，

超人觉得自己真的抑郁了，蝙蝠已经在他面前消失了几天了并且拒绝给他任何可以解释的时机。路人闪电似乎是真的消失了,他从那天起就请了一个病假，然后到今天都没有任何人见过他。而现在，终于又碰面的蝙蝠和超人之间的气压低的已经可以直接挤死不小心走到他们中间的人了。蝙蝠一副随时准备在超人身上开杀戒的样子，而超人一脸愁苦。

露易丝的事情已经完全被超人忘在了脑后，他现在只是在拼命思考如何让蝙蝠一如既往的讽刺自己。他开始无比后悔自己那个愚蠢的决定。

亚马逊观察员不知道发生了什么，但她觉得十之八九是超人又干了什么蠢事儿了。她在下午会议结束了之后，拖走了这位愁云惨雨的钢铁之子。在观察员的房间里，超人安静的坐着老老实实的把最近发生的一切事无巨细的都告诉了戴安娜。

"说真的，Kal。你这个推理真的是我听过的最蠢的推理了，你没有当小说家真的是太可惜了。”

"但是，你明白的。我们这个世界确实存在魔法这种东西啊。”

"好吧。就算Batman真的是某种吉祥物好了。但你因此要另外一个男人吻你也太扯了。”

"跟那个哥谭富豪比, 你说我有什么胜算？”

"如果你选择用超人的话，我相信十个哥谭富豪也不是你的对手。况且那个纨绔子弟听上去也不是什么认真的人。”

是啊，他其实到现在也不觉得韦恩会真的追求露易丝，更不觉得露易丝会真的喜欢韦恩。那自己当时忽然涌起来的嫉妒是怎么回事？

戴安娜认真思考着超人刚才所说的一切，仔细的看着他并问了一个奇怪的问题:”Batman 吻起来，你感觉怎么样？”

 

怎么样？他现在宁可把氪石蝙蝠镖给吞下去也不敢再去吻一次。但是他也意识到自己用的是不敢而不是不想，那一吻的确让他觉得有些微妙但却不知道是什么。

 

"Kal?”

"不确定。就是心脏跳的很快。”

"是害怕？担忧？兴奋？激动？还是觉得不舒服。”

"我觉得是激动，我不确定。”

 

戴安娜看着脸颊开始有些微微泛红的超人，觉得她这位朋友在感情上大概缺的不是一根弦。她看着超人说出了她和鹰女想了很久的猜想:”Kal。你有没有想过一种可能性，就是你爱的并不是Lois 而是Bat？”

超人突然抬起头 一脸的匪夷所思的盯着黑发的女战神，然后似乎陷入了沉思。

"你自己回忆一下你们几个人之间相处的时候吧？”戴安娜轻柔的跟超人说，"仔细回忆，不要回避任何事情。"

 

他从来没有这样想过。他爱蝙蝠？怎么可能，蝙蝠是他的兄弟。。是他的兄弟。。。是他的。。。

超人开始回忆起所有露易丝和蝙蝠的片段，回忆起他们的每一点每一滴。然后随着回忆的加深，露易丝竟然渐渐的消失了，现在只剩下那个包裹在黑色里的男人。超人心里已经开始渐渐明白了。过去每一次不寻常的波动都被超人无意识的压下去了，但现在满脑子的黑色又把他所有的感情记忆重新召回了。

第一次相遇时高傲而愤怒的蝙蝠，"杀伐"果断毫不留情的蝙蝠，向他伸出手的蝙蝠，鲜血淋漓却毫不退缩的蝙蝠，落进他怀里的蝙蝠，讽刺他的蝙蝠，被他吻住而浑身僵硬的蝙蝠，所有和蝙蝠有关的记忆碎片都涌进了他的脑子里。超人突然觉得有些想哭，被戴安娜轻轻推开的阀门后被忽视的感情现在正迸涌而出。

他对蝙蝠，早就不只是朋友了。而这其实应该从蝙蝠第一次在自己眼前被击伤时他就应该明白了，他在那一瞬间的恐惧是从来没有过的。蝙蝠对自己的的高强度冷嘲热讽从来也只让他觉得高兴，因为蝙蝠只对他这么个样子。而那张被他藏在床底的画，把他从不敢想象的那双泪眼婆娑的蓝曜石永远刻进了他脑子里。现在一切自己无法解释的行为情绪都可以解释了，为什么总是想去找蝙蝠，为什么自己会莫名的想着蝙蝠高兴，为什么会因为蝙蝠受伤而恼怒，为什么自己上次会因为韦恩的出现而嫉妒。Rao啊！为什么他才意识到这一切。

戴安娜看着超人，知道他应该明白了：”其实我可以直接用真言套索的，但是我希望你自己找到那个答案。”

超人站起身来，他基本已经确定了。他现在还有最后一件事需要去确定。

 

10，

今天克拉克约了露易丝吃晚饭，露易丝是他需要确定的最后一件事。

晚饭后，克拉克送露易丝回家。路上，他问了她 跟蝙蝠说过的那句话:

"我可以吻你吗？”

露易丝有些惊讶，然后有些不知所措的跟克拉克说：”Clark。我一直都把你当成我的兄弟朋友来着。你明白吗？”

"我明白。我只是想确认一下，只是一个吻，可以吗？”

"你找到自己真正爱的人了？”

"是的。但是你是我一直以为爱的人。”

"好吧。Clark。”

露易丝闭上了眼睛，微微抬起了头。一个蜻蜓点水的吻落在她的唇上然后就消失了，她睁开眼睛看着克拉克。她从来没有看到过这个样的克拉克，他的笑容看上去有些夺目。

"Lois。看来我们一辈子只能当朋友了。”

"比起朋友我是更高兴多个弟弟来着。”

"我可比你大，我当你哥哥才对吧。”

露易丝轻轻哼了一声:”怎么看我都应该是姐姐。”

 

 

墨蓝的夜幕里，蝙蝠在哥谭石像的阴影里隐蔽着。那个意外的吻，唤醒的可不只是超人。但蝙蝠已经习惯了逃避他渴望的一切，越是渴望便越是逃避，于是很多爱他的人就这么被他避开了。他看着灯火通明的哥谭，莫名的觉得有些想到人群里走走 但他知道那是不可能的。一个熟悉的气息向自己慢慢靠近 还带着一丝丝暖意，蝙蝠在寒风里待得够久了，他这一次突然不想再避开了。

超人看着与黑夜融为一体的蝙蝠，他爱的这个男人像一座雕像一样俯瞰着他们脚下的哥谭。他的爱人是个别扭的人，超人知道让这个人接受自己估计比自己徒手建起瞭望塔还要难。

但是这世上，又有什么是超人做不到的呐？

 

END


End file.
